freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tdfern14
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Gengo Aoi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Eevee2011 (talk) 04:18, July 31, 2015 (UTC) RE: Freezing Season 3 or Reboot They need time for more manga material. Its probably in the incubator but I don't reckon it will get greenlit for a good year at least. Remember that Freezing Vibration had the Funimation version not one year ago. But I read the manga a year ago and watched the animes this year so I'm a noob. But I've been reading ecchi for a long time and usually the production companies just really don't like to push ecchi into the mainstream by giving it a late timeslot, years between the seasons and more stigmatization. OK I usually use a bit of maths to work out anime season lengths and plot coverage. If Season 1 was 40 chapters, Season 2 was 50, then Season 3 will be Student Presidency Arc and 12th Nova Clash. The adaptation of Busters arc would require a 25-episode season to continue with the same pace. But the two arcs will fill 12 episodes well, assuming 12 is a default for ecchi animes (Maken-Ki Prison School, Highschool DxD and Highschool of the Dead etc). Reboot could be Freezing:Zero and then follow with the 25 episode Season 4. Just a possibility, don't cite me on that one. But we ecchi fans can but only hope when it comes to anime adaptations in essence. [[User:Speedit| Speedit ]] ✐ talk contribs 17:42, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Hello, is there any way to PM or is it the only way to communicate? Read my FanFiction! Accede Destiny at FanFiction.net (talk) 23:54, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Contacting You Hi there. Aside from here, where else can I contact you?Baron Von Esguerra (talk) 14:28, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Your Message In My Talk Page Hi there. You left this in my talk page as a reply to "Contacting You": "Well where do you want to talk? I'm sorta new at this in a way, but you want to talk about what exactly? Like Freezing anime remake or reboot?" Well, I asked because I want to contact you elsewhere, like an e-mail address.Baron Von Esguerra (talk) 05:36, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Well you asked about my profile picture and to be honest I just found it on Bing ...nice picture huh (FosterMably (talk) 11:17, June 7, 2016 (UTC)) Update Hello. Is it "next life" yet? Because I don't believe in no afterlife. You asked me for my opinion on Steins Gate. You should expect an update on that soon. You best believe my expectations will be high and stringent, dude. I see Freezing is another you tried to recommend earlier. Next time do not necessitate my having to come over here to get a simple message across.Fire Eater (talk) 06:10, December 22, 2018 (UTC) Okay, well your silence is deafening. Our business is not quite done. I will say this, feel fortunate Levi is not kicking the bucket yet in AoT. Because when he does.....it's gonna be a bad day for that franchise, you should realize this. I wouldn't be too eager to deny this manga's problems. Anyway, I've got all the animes you suggested to me and they hopefully are better than this. I know they will be better because it can't get much worse than where Titan stands now. Maybe Freezing will be another? I'll also be poking through here.Fire Eater (talk) 03:10, January 1, 2019 (UTC) Okay, I presume that last one was your message and not of the admin laying out the welcome mat. First off, new years are just numbers on a piece of paper. Doesn't cancel out the good and the bad of the last year. There is plenty of both still in the air, though I'm sure we have drastically different ideas of what both are. 2018 may be behind ourselves, but a lot from it is not because time does not make such distinctions. We're still getting repaid pretty badly for our loyalty to certain franchises that do not earn it, and I sure hope some of those other animes you recommended are not guilty of the same thing. Frankly I'm not sure what to make of Steins Gate, what is the plot besides a character's demise being canceled out and constantly rewritten? Only for another to meet the same fate in the sequel? That's already a dubious start going in. Best hope it knows how to play its cards better getting from Point A to Point B. Because AoT sure doesn't. And Freezing, well is it anything like the previous two? That's what I want to know before I step into the fray. I'd like to know from someone else who knows firsthand. I prefer to know where the anvils are before they drop, I'm still feeling the one from eight months ago. What is Freezing when matched up against the others? Second of all, to answer that question, why do you ask? For the record, my appreciation for "kids moves and shows" doesn't meant I can't appreciate the things that don't fit the bill. So why do you ask about my appreciation for that series? Also, congrats to good old Hajime. Sure hope his destined is not a fan.Fire Eater (talk) 07:23, January 3, 2019 (UTC) Maybe you can recommend an anime to me where Trina and Ashly play characters who aren't slated to get offed at one point or another, starting to sound like a running gag with the actors who were first suckered into Titan. Just saying. Where's the "Spared By The Adaptation" trope when it is needed most? Well I'll be the judge of that, and I won't be suckered by good animation if the story turns out to be crap. In the meantime though, I'm still asking what is Freezing and how does it compare to Steins and Titan? Still don't get why that is relevant. But in the future, when you see that under "Favorite Wikis" next to my username, and when you see that AoT has since vanished from the same box, you do the math. So yes, but that ain't what I'm here to discuss.Fire Eater (talk) 23:08, January 3, 2019 (UTC) With every new chapter, your boy Hajime's hole gets deeper, Fern. Why all of you insist on indulging that jerk, I will never understand. To hell with anyone who says to "get over it" or insists it still has a reason for being. Consider every single one of yourselves overruled, this franchise MUST end. And we are owed bigtime for what it has mutated into.Fire Eater (talk) 02:39, January 5, 2019 (UTC) That's because, for the last time, I am not going to let you divert with another series as you are doing. How dumb do you think I am, Fern? Don't talk down to me, I've already been forgiving on the last couple of time in which you did so. Second of all, you're too late to be making that complaint. You're still giving that backstabber too much of something you don't owe him, all of you in that easy-to-please fandom are. It's getting more than just a little ridiculous how much you guys refuse to stop and acknowledge how off the rails it is getting. The only ones who show any willingness to secondguess this author are the ones who are already fully disillusioned with it. Hell I think our friend OctoRift got driven away because people were not willing to hear his criticisms out. I think you guys on the wikia and its Discord page better doublecheck yourselves on that. Yes, I've spoken with Octo, and I'm more inclined to believe his account of that. Not very sporting, don't you agree? Like it or not, AoT is going downhill and for that the criticism is no longer going to be drowned out. Whether you guys are prepared to accept that or not. The next time you tell me I should just "get over" Chapter 105 or any of the points I've tackled since that time or even before.....It ain't going to happen, understand? I think this fandom is as clueless on where the quote-on-quote "enjoyment" comes from out of anything that isn't Levi as England is on Brexit.Fire Eater (talk) 04:22, January 5, 2019 (UTC) I have. Sounds like those AOT mods on Wikia shouldn't be the ones running the AOT Discord page. They can take their leave if that's how they're running the place, same way they did to me. The grudge is real. You guys think I'm playing around here? Isayama won't sail by forever, friend, one day our paths will cross and until then I'm waiting for him to slip up in a way not even his biggest diehards can defend. Like himself, I'd say most of you in that fandom are out of your depth trying to shield his beloved farce. Also, empathize with characters I don't like? That is a farce in and of itself, Fern. You don't think this idiot could make me empathize with s*** like Eren and Floch do you. I'm not a sucker, thank you. Once again you've failed to answer the question of what upsides exist in this stage of the story. If you cared about the cast you would all be clamoring to Isayama not to follow through on his "Everyone Dies" ending. But no you're all just coasting along taking it all as it is presented and not raising one iota of a damn about anyone in it. You're all just in it for the bloodbath, right? Put on any slasher horror movie and you get the same result, those kinds of films are devoid of the need for emotional investment or even sense. Never saw a fandom that couldn't care less about what it was actually following. But there you go, there's a first for everything. Hope you haven't wasted money on your untouchable AOT. No, but I'd like to put Isayama in the same room with B.J. Blazkowicz, thank you.Fire Eater (talk) 05:11, January 5, 2019 (UTC) I can't figure out why any of you wanna stick around to the end. The story ain't THAT good, it's a nightmare to work through. And all this guy does is waste perfectly good characters on shock value. Which by itself is a major issue. I don't care that it's dark fantasy or his own personal political commentary, which everything after "Humanity never really perished" is absolutely getting too political. You guys aren't here because you're actually rooting for anyone to come out on top, so don't waste your time objecting. I just see you all following along and just taking what you get, no questions asked. Kind of like watching Fox News. No but you'll know who suckerpunched the guy if that story ever breaks, he's an overrated a-hole. Should've left well enough alone on one too many occasions. I don't take well to having my trust betrayed. Isayama is out of his depth and he's poisoned something that at one time was a rich story but not now. You guys still can't name what payoff you want from this, unless you're one of those people who today still has the nerve to demand "Who will Eren end up with?"Fire Eater (talk) 05:48, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Heya Fern, you just proved my point, you think that defensiveness is helping your case right now? I think I appreciate good storytelling as much as the next guy, so don't you even try going there just because I'm not making thirty million yen a year on my rags, okay? You say you "admit" it has issues but you really are a little to eager to brush off those issues, ain't you. Not unlike 90% of the rest of this manga's followers. I am still going to ask you what payoff you're hoping to see and WHERE your actual investment is. I'm sure I'll disagree but if you can't even name that then you are a lame man without his crutch. How about you just admit Isayama has screwed up his share of times and stop pretending this crapshoot is the new gold standard of manga as we know it? Osamu Tezuka Isayama is not Fern, and I wish all of you would stop being such fanboys about it. And if you think you can criticize me for having become disillusioned because my fave and several other faves bit the dust in such an unfair way, you are barking up the wrong tree dude. I want to know what payoff it is you're waiting for. You haven't named one upside for the current state of the story either, so do not get defensive with me, you got that? I can't take this seriously until you can provide an answer to one of the two. Attack on Titan will not be allowed to skirt by impervious to criticism. It's used its cast horribly and that's why we're here. No more beating around the bush, Attack on Titan is inherently flawed in its direction AND in its intentions. Yeah sleep on an answer to one of those two questions, why dontcha. Good night.Fire Eater (talk) 06:20, January 5, 2019 (UTC) We are way past that. I am way past that with the overwhelming majority of this easy-to-please fandom. With that fool Isayama. You want to meet the others who are critical of this series' new direction? You'll have to find them yourself. The damage is already done here.Fire Eater (talk) 03:09, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Clarify that question, why don't you. You go find them dude, Tumblr, YouTube, Reddit, they're there, but just because we may be the minority doesn't make us a non-factor in what has gone down with this manga. I think GabiBraunMustDie is an especially informative blog on Tumblr. Best part is none of that is me. Dude totally gets why Gabi and 105 are two very big mistakes on Isayama's part. And they've not shied away from everything to occur since the Marley revelation. See it's better to actually possess a critical mindset and to encourage better, stronger effort than to just go with what is right now considered cool but in five years or so will eventually be overshadowed by the next big thing. And rightfully so.Fire Eater (talk) 04:05, January 6, 2019 (UTC) You can have one. https://gabibraunmustdie.tumblr.com/ Getting rid of one of the series' only comedic characters and who I think was the most adorable of the bunch, Isayama will not be allowed to live that down. But I'd say he crossed the line when he failed to justify Ymir's presence. Let these guys tell you. They don't stop there. You want to join the Reddit chats, join Reddit. I haven't been on Reddit for any meaningful amount of time. Great supporting cast and this author doesn't use them well. While we're at it, let's grill him for Erwin and Petra too.Fire Eater (talk) 05:32, January 6, 2019 (UTC) I'm not speaking on behalf of this blog. I will say that I care more about the ones Isayama's already unceremoniously killed off than a good chunk of the shit he's still got in the running.....FLOCH, EREN. (Seriously, screw them; Hell this idiot has me hating Louise too) I don't give a flying F about this Yeagerist conspiracy, where is this bullcrap coming from? Get us back to ending the Marley threat and Zeke already, we got the remaining three Marley shifters and Historia a little too far into the background at the moment and we've lost way too many good characters too soon. I cannot explain why I feel attachment to Sasha in particular, but I NEVER wanted to experience any of the crap from 105 onward to get to the blasted ending. Now I could not care less how this story ends. Only that it does end and that the idiot behind it all is sent packing before or after the fact. Yes, Erwin was a pretty phenomenal character, which makes his death all the greater an insult. And I repeat what I said, if Levi bites it, prepare for a schism in the fandom. You will see people running for the exit. Such a joyless ride through and through, there's no enjoyment to be had in a series where you're asking who will be dead in every new chapter. Focusing on shit like Gabi and Floch adds to the insult, being unable to focus on one or two freaking arcs through to their completion before farting about on six others is asinine, this one's got like eighty-seven. Losing so many great supporting characters robs it of too much too fast, and sneaking his pathetic politics into it is where we should all be telling him to F off, man. And seeing such lackluster development from Mikasa in the entire stretch from Trost to the Yeagerist uprising is also enormously unfortunate. Ymir had no purpose in existing if that is Isayama's idea of a payoff to her character. In short, fuck him.Fire Eater (talk) 06:14, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Seriously? Mikasa's fangirl, loyal to Floch and Eren's movement. The girl who is stupidly following a suicide mission even after Mikasa make clear she did not approve. Yeah well that entry has since been removed on the TVTropes page but the hate for Gabi is noted in other ways on that page and elsewhere in related Titan material. That said..........Okay, WHAT exactly is your point?Fire Eater (talk) 07:19, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Yeah I bet you are glad. Hey, seemed like a perfectly valid application of the trope at the time, whatever. You can probably count the Gabi fans that exist off your fingers, bud. The hate for her ain't exactly fabricated and it sure as hell is not for a bad reason. I could very easily hand you and the rest of you guys the exact same advice for always glorifying this shitshow. Not sure why any of you want to stick to your guns on this. So no I'm not gonna lay down mine. The way I see it, it's not fair that the author should deny myself or others among us the things we liked and just be allowed to carry on like that's A-okay. Don't even get me started on the thing that put me on the warpath with this series. I take that kind of betrayal of trust personally, I don't care that the author is ten thousand miles off in a flat in a cozy corner in Tokyo squeezing half a million for himself out of his mindless fans with each new chapter. The two of us ain't kosher now. I personally would be glad if I never heard of this series, but I don't have selective memory. I had found some enjoyment in it, I got robbed of that, and I have a hostile opinion of fans who just accept everything handed out to them with absolutely no questions asked. If I'm selfish for defaming this manga over the reasons I've already listed.....Well, I don't care, I'm a hater and haters gonna hate. I resent what it's become and that my favorite elements got removed and thus took away my ability to enjoy it. No the anime isn't particularly precious to me, hell I'll argue the overwhelming majority of you have given it too much credit in your raving over it. But I had genuine investment. Now I say if this is what the anime is going to serve us later.......Burn the fucking thing.Fire Eater (talk) 08:24, January 6, 2019 (UTC) I might be willing to do that for your sake. But believe me, Hajime Isayama will receive no such courtesy from me. He's bought himself a lot of trouble with his Marley arc, the one thing even he's failed to predict of his own story. If I let you off the hook, it's you alone I'm giving that courtesy to.Fire Eater (talk) 22:05, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Before I even consider your request, you still have not answered my question, what is the payoff you or the rest of the Isayama enablers out there hoping to get from this manga? That's something I still need to know before I can even think of putting this to rest. Getting tired of us avoiding the question, so please tell me what is it you guys honestly want from the end of this. Because man I can go on about this forever, let's hear it and be done with it, because I've been struggling for a straight answer from you guys.Fire Eater (talk) 02:59, January 8, 2019 (UTC) Welp, at least that is an answer. You're wrong about it being "Good", but it's an answer. One a dozen other people could not answer when asked. Yes dude, I know that, it leaked already, guess what, it was no good either. Floch is such a piece of shit it's not even funny. Just have Armin go to town on these assholes and this series can actually end. Seems like the obvious plan. I'll be glad when Gabi gets smacked around some more later. That bitch killed the ride. Levi is really the only thing holding this together now. Keep hoping he doesn't get killed off later because you know the fandom will have a hard time looking past that one. An exodus is coming. Whatever you say. I'll just be happy for my chance to confront the guy one day. Don't think I'm making that shit up, either.Fire Eater (talk) 06:46, January 8, 2019 (UTC) Fern, your response is just laughable. Every time you try to conduct yourself as a reasonable party, you end it by replying like that. Obviously I stepped on a nerve. Well sorry that my critical ass has gotten to you, but word of advice, don't pretend to be so above if you're just gonna cap it off like that at the end. I don't care if this is hypocritical...cool your jets. XP I just sniped an overrated manga, I didn't snipe your dog. Now for the love of all that's good, if you insist on carrying on, make sure you're not spending your hard-earned money on it LOL. Night.Fire Eater (talk) 08:46, January 8, 2019 (UTC) LOL, I got more than one rise out of you with it. You guys need to stop defending it like it were the bible, something else I'm not hesitant to mock. XP At least you aren't spending money on this, those comics and DVDs ain't a bargain for what they usually demand on the shelves.Fire Eater (talk) 10:13, January 8, 2019 (UTC) Huh! Indeed man, take Neetaku's advice and stop encouraging Isayama, all of you on that wikia. Maybe by stop pretending that the man is worthy of your time, seeing how it's not your money you're giving him. After the Marley arc kicked in, that should've been it. Heaven help the man if nothing about that arc is changed, such as say, Chapter ONE ZERO FIVE. But seeing how there is no heaven and seeing how Isayama is too busy savoring the indulgence we've too long given him......Well, I guess he's still in for a mighty bad afternoon one day. Nice that this time, more people saw one of his chapters as a misfire. Tell Hajime to take his politics elsewhere.Fire Eater (talk) 03:42, January 10, 2019 (UTC) Nope. I just had to comment on the irony of what he said while viewing the obligatory feedback. And I'll tell you what's wrong with it, it leads to bullshit like this Yeagerist crap. It led to the total subversion of what was presented as a post-apocalyptic story. (Who gives a flying fuck about Yelena, the Anti-Marleyan volunteers, the entire Yeagerist uprising, Eren's seriously stupider than even the story itself acknowledges) It led to the Titans being relegated to a sidenote in their own story. And oh yeah, Sasha and Ymir were taken away from us, we can't have nice things from crap like Isayama, so why still give him the time of day one still must wonder.Fire Eater (talk) 05:24, January 10, 2019 (UTC) Call it whatever you want, who gives a damn, man. And losing too much of the main cast is why this fucker is running on fumes. You call this chapter a return to form? I call this entire ride a franchise zombie that is held up only by the fanbrats who froth over it. Yeagerists, crap. Tell this author he needs to trim the fat and trim himself from the writing staff. He's working towards an ending where everything comes down to crash and burn, well that's EXACTLY what the entire franchise is coming to, pal. I hope there's nothing but regret when it's all over.Fire Eater (talk) 18:56, January 10, 2019 (UTC) Oh check it dude, this new song describes this untouchable manga perfectly, should've just called the damned thing "All In Vain", as we know that's the kind of ending Isayama is going to stick with for sure. Have a listen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HhhsZJSPcJY You don't get an AOT vibe out of those lyrics? Maybe it's an overactive imagination, but it sums up the shitshow if you just apply it to where Japan's golden boy has taken the ride as of this final arc, his little vanity project.Fire Eater (talk) 18:14, January 11, 2019 (UTC) What's the matter Fern? Can't handle the truth that what you read isn't worth your time or the next guy's time? And that boring rock group as you call it has a highly impressive catalog that could rival whatever groups got suckered into AOT's soundtrack, so don't even go there, Friend. They far excel anything your jerkweed author has managed. You don't owe Isayama a damn thing by defending him. And if you don't get why I hate it, then you must be asleep at the desk. I think I've made crystal clear I am mad as hell that his constant killing off of great characters had robbed so much from a story that can't even pick a goddamned focus. So stow it with that self-righteous BS. You want it so bad, I hope it leaves you cold when it's over. But your crowd is so utterly undemanding and so content in being spoonfed whatever that I don't think it's anything more than curiosity that keeps you going now at the end of the day. I demand better from these people we're shelling out our time and pay to. You give that a try some day, "Friend".Fire Eater (talk) 21:23, January 11, 2019 (UTC) Sure don't sound it to me. Bet you can't name one time where you were actually miffed at something about the story that didn't sit right or one time where you mustered something more than a "Oh, well that's too bad" when shit's gone down in this manga. Are you even rooting for anybody in this manga or are you desensitized to the point where you just want the ending and don't actually care how it actually ends or who wins/loses? Can't imagine what the hell is keeping you people around as of late. If you're not part of the solution, you're part of the problem, that problem being you've enabled this guy too much and are not demanding better from him, and NO. You don't get to wait until after the story is over to evaluate its merits, I know you didn't make that request, but consider it denied. You want someone to blame for all this shit, blame Mr. Isayama and the entire goddamned Marley arc, none more so than fucking Chapter 105, dude. To hell with that piece of crap.Fire Eater (talk) 05:14, January 12, 2019 (UTC) East Coast, if you must ask. Yeah? Well dude, he shouldn't have axed Sasha to do it. Seriously, fuck him and the girl who pulled the trigger. I hope that's something he has a hard time working around with the goddamned anime later. That brat is NOT popular in this fandom. Rightfully so. And the story is definitely lesser without Sasha in the band. Besides, to have Eren partially fueled by that loss is bullshit seeing how their friendship was never truly intimate, not since the Trost arc has it been treated with any real weight. So there's another strike against your idiot author. Should've backed off after his editor had his fit seventy chapters ago. What? No, not like that. Within Temptation wouldn't get suckered into a collaboration like that. They had nothing to do with it but damn it, some of their latest songs fit a little too well with the tone of the manga. Angst is what they've been doing for twenty years, while your Hajime was still learning to spell his name. Or something close to. In any case, Within Temptation has a lot to show for their nearly two decades rocking the stage, AOT could only wish for such talent if they had none of the musicians who've contributed since Day One. And let's face it, the music is AOT's greatest contribution to the world, not the drivel it's playing against. I don't care how devoted the fans are. Their devotion is quite alarming. Peace. Or Ciao, or Hasta la Vista, and all that jazz, night.Fire Eater (talk) 06:25, January 12, 2019 (UTC) Enjoying yourselves, man? Finding enjoyment in a rotting manga that has betrayed us too many times while also enjoying the privileges of a wikia where you aren't restricted by some thinskinned admin? Yeah I wish we could all be so lucky. Fucking fandom.Fire Eater (talk) 01:11, January 13, 2019 (UTC) Doublecheck your grammar and then resubmit whatever you wrote there. Bet that asshole admin feels nothing for how that all went down. He doesn't like what I have to say, well the hell with him. The hell with anyone who doesn't like that I am critical of what until eight months ago I was following with more genuine conviction before this author ruined that. You can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen. And I can and have taken as hard as what I have given. You guys could use a more critical voice on their to balance out against the blind fervor that is this fandom.Fire Eater (talk) 03:09, January 13, 2019 (UTC) Nothing. Who said I had anything to recommend? Because I don't read a whole lot of manga right now.Fire Eater (talk) 03:32, January 13, 2019 (UTC) I'd say You're Under Arrest, but odds are it's not bloody enough for you, and doesn't have the body count to warrant your time. Bleach? Odds are it too does not quite meet the same quota despite going on twice as long as AOT. Maybe Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex. If you're a cyber nerd. If you insist on asking me again for recommendations, then while you're at it I wanna hear one thing from you right now.Fire Eater (talk) 04:32, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Yes, I'm pretty sure I've mentioned YUA before. I hope a cop show that is light on the blood isn't a turnoff to you. One from the Nineties at that. You might as well get to checking out Ghost in the Shell, it's got enough to keep you busy. Whoa now, better let me finish. I wanna hear one thing from you and one thing only. I want you to admit that Isayama killing off Sasha and Ymir respectively were two dick moves on his part. And I want you to mean it. I'm not interested in hearing you reiterate how you're gonna stick with this to the end, you know that is a pointless retort this far in I hope. I don't want to hear any defensiveness over the author or how this is his work, no. Again, pointless effort. But if you admit that much about those calls he made, this all could end a lot faster and we could move on a lot faster. Your choice. Night.Fire Eater (talk) 04:58, January 15, 2019 (UTC) WOW. Didn't ask much of you, seems your own stubbornness won't cast itself aside either. I don't care what it does or doesn't "prove", I am simply fed up with the doe-eyed contentedness I see in you and every other AOT brat regardless of anything that asshole puts to paper. Well, you can consider your earlier request firmly denied, kid. You want me to let it go? You just blew your chance for that to happen.Fire Eater (talk) 06:47, January 15, 2019 (UTC) You have the nerve to ask for recommendations from me when you insist on remaining defiant? Maybe the privilege of watching even that shitshow is too good for you fanbrats. As is any of the animes I bounced off of you. And you replied back after two days of silence. You better understand one thing, pal, we're not friends. And Hajime Isayama is not someone worth your pathetic defensiveness. Okay, that's two things, I suggest you square up on them. It's a sad crowd you're part of, the same one I was in. I hate fans who can't take a little heat. And when Isayama's gut gets relocated, you will know who to curse for it, thank you and you are quite welcome. Now not another one of your half-assed attempts to rationalize this fucker. Sasageyo that, kid.Fire Eater (talk) 07:23, January 15, 2019 (UTC) I said it, I've been saying it, and I'm not about to take it back, so deal. And "shit taste", really. I'd pick my choice of words more carefully. At least I'm not mindlessly droning through this shitfest. I am no fool, I knew what was coming. Doesn't mean I am willing to forgive and forget. I'm not willing. It's not a franchise zombie, it's a franchise corpse. An imitation of what it was. And perhaps a mistake from the moment some dipshit decided it was to become a cash cow. Luckily the world is full of idiots willing to give, like those dumbasses who shelled out twenty million to a wall that will not see anything close to what they're looking for on that kind of cash. Dog eat dog world. I don't give to these panhandlers. I'm not a drone. Maybe the creators are just full of shit. But hey, nobody ever wants to consider that. Especially not with this one, I'll happily say he can go fuck off. Him and everything up to 105, and everything after 105. WITH 105. They all can kiss my ass and my shit taste with it. What the hell do you think will change with the next chapter? Unless you're promising me Eren, Floch or Gabi Braun are in body bags, keep on dreaming. And that doesn't begin to make up for the damage already done. Your suggestion there baffles me. Already got one. What are you suggesting for my Disqus all of a sudden?Fire Eater (talk) 08:36, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Define "ignorance" as far as this convo goes, fanbrat. Discussion page? Too bad pal, don't got one. You know my AOT thoughts.Fire Eater (talk) 04:34, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Oh sorry Fern, did that offend you? Can't even answer a simple goddamned question dude, it's like pulling teeth with you. You call me a sore loser, why? Because I am telling you what you like sucks? Hey sorry pal, but I'm not content to kiss Hajime's ass, nor am I going to let you sit there and get hissy with me because I am trashing what you're so hellbent on finishing. You can't even outline what my ignorance you accuse me of is. It's not ignorance, pal. It's not giving a flying fuck what Isayama intends by what he writes. I sure as hell don't approve of his intents either, I'm not an idiot I know what he's doing. But fuck him, there are lines even your manga golden boy shouldn't cross. Should never have crossed. You done defending him? Nothing of value in your response, except that you sound like you're accepting that my tone is not about to change just because you resent the tone with which I have been speaking to you up to now. Was patient with the series for a long time man, and now you guys are not to carry on with your fanboying and fangirling over it like some party of giddy kids on a sugar rush. If it weren't for my constant pressure, you sure as hell would not admit to the issues with this rag's narrative so easily. As far as I can tell, you're as unquestioning and overly accepting as the others and the fanbase on YouTube. It's pathetic, really pathetic. The whole Titan fandom is one sad sack of nonsense.Fire Eater (talk) 05:20, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Who gives a crap what you call it? I'm not a fanboy, Fern. I hope by now I have shown you how foolish your assertion was way back before your asshole admins showed me out. Don't be like the test of them dude, too many of them end up as drones. I see you just sauntering aimlessly about your way to an ending that even you don't know what you want out of it. Out of steam, huh? For the best, it was sad listening to your repeated insistence of "I'm seeing this through to the end". You can blow me off Fern, but those of us with the "minority" opinion......Not about to be overruled by you guys. Sorry you can't handle a little criticism of a franchise that is hugely overrated. I'll see how your other anime recommendations are but given your flimsy Titan defense......I'll be taking each one of those with a grain of salt. Frankly the one you just got done attempting to defend is a piece of shit. Still not sure what you earlier thought was going to change between now and Chapter 114 next month, when you mulled "coming back after the next chapter or after the manga is over". I could only guess at what your expectations were before you said that or what makes you think anything by then would redeem it in my eyes after the double whammy that was Ymir and Sasha, and the nonsense that is the Yeagerists. I know you don't appreciate the insult of those. At all. Real shame that you don't quite get it.Fire Eater (talk) 07:43, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Two good reasons, ONE: He's a traitor. TWO: He's a psychopath. His Yeagerist raving will get a lot more people killed before they even get their first shot at the invaders.Fire Eater (talk) 19:10, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Just don't even get me going again, please. I don't care what the intents of his 180 are, he is someone I am just eager to see die. Purely for the satisfaction of watching this asshole die. I didn't feel a damn thing when Bertolt was killed either. And I'm just waiting for Floch to get himself killed in a way where he will go to his grave knowing his blind loyalty was for nothing.Fire Eater (talk) 02:44, January 18, 2019 (UTC) Same reason I hate Floch. Straightforward enough. I mean wouldn't you have chanted "Fry Bundy, Fry!" if you bore witness to the death of the mass murderer? I would.Fire Eater (talk) 03:16, January 19, 2019 (UTC) Hey, still living in bliss in your love affair with this series, dude? That must be real nice I bet. You guys didn't think I'd let you all have the fun all to yourselves right? LOL. Another month, another chapter to salivate over without even tasting whatever the heck it gives. Pure bliss.Fire Eater (talk) 05:33, January 29, 2019 (UTC) Because I know that's the status quo in this fandom, constantly singing the praises and then hungering for more of what they've become completely desensitized to. If only we all could be so numb as to what we are ingesting from a man so carefree in what he serves up, right? Even as it's actively rotting and has been rotting from the inside out, no matter, we just want the long fabled reward of actually letting ourselves swallow the last morsel of this ten-year ride, no?Fire Eater (talk) 00:20, January 30, 2019 (UTC) Thank You Hey. Just wanted to say, and I mean this completely without irony, thanks for the shoutout/acknowledgement or whatever you prefer to call it earlier on the wikia. Not kidding when I say that, it is appreciated even with me being unpopular there. That's all.Fire Eater (talk) 04:02, February 17, 2019 (UTC) "Commercial suicide" indeed. But do you really think the man is past that after killing off his fourth most popular character, and by far his most popular secondary character? Why was that painful debacle not commercial suicide by itself? Was it truly not? You guys keep reassuring yourselves that he won't do it with his most popular character.....With all due respect Fern, don't be so naive. We've discussed it, and I think you all know it's inevitable. Maybe Isayama doesn't have the nuts to precede it with "Major Death Coming", but it's coming. Thanks, that's all I wanted to say.Fire Eater (talk) 03:35, February 27, 2019 (UTC) I hate to say I told you so, but..............I TOLD YOU SO.Fire Eater (talk) 08:43, March 6, 2019 (UTC) Two words for you man, CAPTAIN LEVI. That's all this is.Fire Eater (talk) 19:02, March 6, 2019 (UTC) Look. Don't sweat it. Just passing along this vital bit of information seeing how everyone was so self-assured about the whole thing before the news broke. I warned you all it would happen. And now that it looks like it did, then that's it for me. But I will enjoy watching how the fandom takes to this latest misstep by the infallible Isayama. So now you know, and that's it. It's over. So later, man. I've had my final say.Fire Eater (talk) 20:29, March 6, 2019 (UTC) Last Point Hello, and let me say this is probably my last message for a bit. And it's one I'm extending to you and our other "friends" at the wikia. And that is simply this, Fern. Do not remain fond of Isayama. Just in case any of you over there think I am bluffing at all.....You best believe I am not. Your idol should have backed away when he had the chance, and all of you shouldn't have been so eager to rush to his defense. If Levi getting killed off isn't enough for you guys, and it WILL happen, you and I both know this.....Your author friend is in deeper shit than he knows. One day you will see. And on a sidenote, something else I have to say, I do not take orders from Manuel de la Fuente. Peace, man.Fire Eater (talk) 04:41, March 2, 2019 (UTC) There's nothing left to say. Except what I've said to you was not a bluff. Do not doubt how deep my hate for Isayama now runs. Goodbye, Fern.Fire Eater (talk) 05:17, March 2, 2019 (UTC)